bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered
Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered is the fifty-third episode of the Bleach anime. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki's group battles against the 7th and 9th Divisions. Summary Rukia Kuchiki senses Lieutenant Renji Abarai's spirit pulse disappear and stops walking in shock. She looks around trying to sense him, but can't and asks why he had to die. She turns to see Captain Gin Ichimaru walking toward her. She thinks about how she hates him because of the way he acts and how it always felt like he could stun her just with one glance. He talks for a bit then comments that Renji is not dead yet. She focuses and senses that his spirit pulse is weak, but is still there. Ichimaru asks her if she wants him to save her and Renji. Surprised, the guards in charge of Rukia ask him what he means. Rukia does not understand either. Ichimaru then walks up to her and says was just joking, after which he walks away. Rukia feels desperate, because Ichimaru destroyed her resolve to accept her sentence peacefully and made her want to live again. unleashes his Bankai.]] Elsewhere, in the Seireitei, Captains Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tōsen confront Captain Zaraki. They attack at the same time, but Zaraki blocks and throws them off to the ground. He tells them to stop being shocked every time he blocks and asks them to at least show him their Bankai before they die. Komamura says a Bankai is not needed for a traitor, however, Tōsen stops him and says that he will finish Kenpachi. He explains the different ways to become a captain and then says that he has felt uneasy since Kenpachi became a captain. Shouting that Kenpachi is unforgivable because of the way he causes chaos, Tōsen unleashes his Bankai, Suzumushi Final: Enma Kourogi. Summoning nine rings that spread out and surround the battlefield, Tōsen creates a pitch black dome that negates all use of a person's senses. Inside, Tōsen explains his Bankai as he walks around slashing at Kenpachi. Suddenly, Kenpachi lunges, smashing his sword into the ground close to where Tōsen was standing. Tōsen says that Kenpachi really is a demon, since he has no fear of the dark to begin with. healing Renji's wounds.]] Meanwhile, Ichigo Kurosaki continues to battle Zangetsu. Yoruichi Shihōin watches and is concerned by the fact that time has almost run out. At the Sōkyoku, Rukia realizes that her resolve was not as strong as she thought. Eleventh Division Shinigami Yumichika Ayasegawa continues to fight Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi of Ninth Division. When Hisagi notices Tōsen's Bankai he tries to go to go help, but Yumichika states that their fight is not over. Hisagi claims that a 5th seat could never beat a lieutenant, to which Yumichika responds by explaining that he is only a 5th seat because that number resembles the number three, his favorite, and that he is not the 3rd seat of his squad because Ikkaku Madarame holds that position. He goes on to say that his Zanpakutō's true ability is a secret from everyone. Hisagi's eyes widen with shock as Fuji Kujaku starts glowing. Renji wakes up to see Hanatarō Yamada healing him. He also sees Rikichi, a boy in 6th Division standing nearby. Rikichi snuck Hanatarō out to heal Renji, since he also tried to save Rukia and would be willing to help. Hanatarō comments that most of Renji's wounds were treated when he arrived. He says that only one person could have done it. Renji remembers the shadow he saw when he woke up and concludes that Captain Retsu Unohana did it. Hanatarō tells Renji not to worry because Ichigo will save Rukia. Tōsen is still fighting Kenpachi, but he is out of breath because of Kenpachi's increasing luck at guessing his location. Tōsen cannot understand how he is doing it. Kenpachi is waiting for the blade to hit so he can move and dodge it and then he slashes where the blade came from. Gradually, he is getting better and knowing this, he tries to come up with a strategy to find Tōsen. He has an idea and lets Tōsen stab him on the next hit. Then he grabs the sword so he can see and slashes Tōsen across the chest. Tōsen gasps and Kenpachi says he knows how to defeat Tōsen now. He then lets go of the sword. Tōsen then has a flashback about a friend who wanted to become a Shinigami. After she did so, she perished. Tōsen charges, wanting to finish the fight, but Kenpachi catches Tōsen before he can make contact with the blade. Kenpachi slashes Tōsen again and the Bankai collapses. Tōsen stands panting and dripping blood. Kenpachi says he quits because he does not want to fight a half dead opponent. Tōsen does not listen and attacks Kenpachi from behind. Kenpachi turns and raises his blade to kill Tōsen, but as the blade falls, Komamura jumps in front of it, blocking it with his armored hand and helmet. standing on top of the Sōkyoku Hill with Captain Commander Yamamoto.]] Komamura says that Tōsen's feelings will not get through to Kenpachi and his mask falls away to reveal that he is a wolf. Noting that Kenpachi is not surprised, Komamura says he will take over the fight. Kenpachi says that looks have nothing to do with fighting. Komamura turns and powers up as he releases his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. A shadow falls over Kenpachi and his eyes widen. A giant armored soldier appears behind Komamura in the same position as he is. Shouting that this battle is a killing match, Komamura charges and Kenpachi laughs as the battle begins. On the Sōkyoku Hill, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto says that the ceremony will begin. Captain Suì-Fēng notes that very few people have gathered. Only First, Second, and Eight Divisions have both their captain and lieutenant present. Just then, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki arrives and takes his place in the line. Rukia looks at him, but he turns to look away. Yamamoto asks Rukia if she has any last words and she replies that she has one thing to say. Kon-Sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide Kon introduces several prominent Shinigami in rapid succession; *Tenth Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, whose cleavage Kon describes as divine; *Fourth Division Captain Retsu Unohana, whom Kon calls "Mom"; *Fifth Division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, whom Kon says is his kid sister from today; *Eighth Division Lieutenant Nanao Ise, whom Kon begs to scold him; *Second Division Captain Suì-Fēng, with Kon wondering if she is a zashiki-warashi spirit; *Former Onmitsukidō Commander Yoruichi Shihōin, whom Kon states can turn into a cat. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kaname Tōsen & Sajin Komamura (concluded) *Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Shūhei Hisagi (concluded) Powers and Techniques Used Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * Bankai: * * Navigation Category:Episodes